Attack on Technodrome (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_43_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #43 (IDW)]]Attack on Technodrome (chapter 3) ("Angriff auf den Technodrom", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. Februar 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT #43 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #4 und ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Operation TechnodromTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter *''Mighty Mutanimals'' **Old Hob **Slash **Herman the Hermit Crab und Mondo Gecko *Foot Clan **Shredder **Rocksteady und Bebop **Koya und Bludgeon **Foot Elite **Karai **Hun *Krang **Traag und Granitor **Steinkrieger **Kraangs Armee *Professor Honeycutt/Chet Allen *Baxter Stockman **Mouser **Flyborg *Harold Lillja (Cameo) **Metalhead *Casey Jones (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|160px|Tödliche RivalenWährend der Kampf zwischen dem Foot Clan und Krangs Armee immer heftiger wird und Traag und Granitor sich auf Koya und Bludgeon stürzen, begegnen sich ihre Anführer in einem erbitterten Duell. Doch obwohl der Shredder den Vorteil der Gewandheit und des Kampfgeschicks besitzt, ist Krang ihm mit der Stärke und Widerstandsfähigkeit seines Exokörpers zumindest ebenbürtig. Und nachdem er den Shredder bei einer Gelegenheit zu Boden gestreckt hat, verrät er ihm hohntriefend, dass man ihn verraten hat. thumb|left|160px|Der Verbündete, der keiner warIndessen in ihrer Arrestzelle in Krangs Basis harren Professor Honeycutt und Baxter Stockman der sich draußen abspielenden Ereignisse; doch während Honeycutt besorgt ist, zeigt sich Stockman überraschend zuversichtlich. Schließlich erklärt er dem Fugitoiden selbstsicher von seinem eigenen Geheimplan, den Technodrom unter seine exklusive Kontrolle zu bekommen: Nachdem er mithilfe seines Flyborg-Prototypen die Baupläne aus der zentralen Datenbank hatte anzapfen können,''Villains Micro-Series #2: Baxter'' hatte er sich mit den gewonnenen Informationen in den Hauptrechner der Maschine gehackt und eine Malware ins System eingeführt, die ihm bei der Aktivierung des Terraformers die Kontrolle über den Technodrom verleihen soll. Dass bei dem Prozess zahllose Unschuldige ums Leben kommen werden, will Stockman um den Besitz der "mächtigsten Waffe aus der Erde" willen nur allzu gerne in Kauf nehmen. thumb|160px|Stockman spielt ausHoneycutt, der endlich einsieht, dass Stockman ihm gar keine Hilfe ist, setzt alles auf eine Karte und nimmt die Gestalt seines Aliases Chet Allen, Stockmans ehemaligen Assistenten bei Stock Gen,"Change Is Constant" #1 und ''Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' an, um den Wachen vor ihrer Zelle weiszumachen, er (als der Fugitoid) sei ihnen entwischt. Doch kaum haben die beiden Soldaten die Zelle betreten, spielt Stockman seine eigene Trumpfkarte aus; er aktiviert einen Sender, woraufhin plötzlich Dutzende von winzigen Mousern aus dem Belüftungssystem in die Zelle quellen und alle deren Insassen - außer ihm - mit einem Starkstromschock außer Gefecht setzen. thumb|left|160px|The Mutanimals come a-knockin'...Zur gleichen Zeit im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans in New York warten Karai und Hun auf die Rückkehr ihres Anführers, wobei Hun seinen Widerwillen, einfach nur herumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen, deutlich zum Ausdruck bringt. Da plötzlich brechen Splinter, Old Hob und die Mutanimals bei ihnen ein und stürzen sich auf die noch anwesenden Foot Ninjas. Hun versucht seine alte Rechnung mit Slash zu begleichen, doch dieser ist ihm so heute wie damals mehr als haushoch überlegen."City Fall" #7 Splinter stellt sich Karai, die Mondo Gecko gerade in Bedrängnis gebracht hat und die ihn nun als Feigling beschimpft. Splinter jedoch richtet während ihrer Auseinandersetzung ein mahnendes Wort an sie und teilt ihr mit, dass ihr Großvater dem Verderben nahe steht, sie aber nicht unbedingt sein Schicksal teilen muss (siehe Zitate)... thumb|160px|Hobs VerratWährend seine Truppe die Foot-Soldaten niedermetzelt, schleicht sich Hob ins Genlabor des Foot und nimmt dort den geringen Mutagenvorrat, den der Foot noch hat an sich bringen können,"Krang War" #3 und "Krang War" #4 an sich. Danach kehrt er zum Kampfplatz zurück und befiehlt seinen Leuten den Rückzug, da sie nun bekommen haben, was sie wollten. Obwohl die anderen die Absicht, Splinter im Stich zu lassen, nicht gutheißen, gehorchen sie dem Befehl ihres Anführers und machen sich von dannen. thumb|left|160px|Die Fliege in der SuppeIndessen auf Burnow Island haben Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo, die vor dem Foot Clan eingetroffen waren, am Rande des Schlachtgetümmels zuerst auf Honeycutt gewartet, der sich wie versprochen mit ihnen treffen wollte;"Attack on Technodrome" #2 doch als dieser sich nicht blicken ließ, sind sie ohne dessen Führung zur Kontrollstation für den Technodrom aufgebrochen. Die wenigen Wachen, die ihnen noch in die Quere kommen, sind kein Problem für sie; doch genau vor dem Eingang zur Zentrale begegnet ihnen Stockman mit dem Fugitoiden in seiner Gewalt und hetzt ihnen seine Flyborgs an den Hals, bevor er den Technodrom aktiviert, um seine Malware arbeiten zu lassen. thumb|160px|Ein bedrohliches Ende...Doch gerade als Stockman sich an die Arbeit macht, wird Krang, der gerade dem Shredder den Gnadenschuss versetzen wollte, von seinen Wachen über Stockmans Vorgehen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Auf diese alarmierende Neuigkeit überlässt Krang seinen Todfeind seinen Truppen und hastet sogleich zur Kommandozentrale. Dort angekommen, schlägt er Stockman nieder, reinigt das Computersystem von der Malware und reaktiviert den Techndrom. Doch noch während der Terraformerprozess beginnt, gibt der schwer angeschlagene Shredder einen Funkspruch an Bebop und Rocksteady ab, die zusammen mit Donatello in Harolds Labor zurückgeblieben sind - und gibt ihnen den Befehl, den Turtle wegen seines Verrats zu eliminieren! Zitate *thumb|160px|Splinters MahnungKarai: So, du Ratte, du hast dich endlich dazu entschlossen, aus dem Loch herauszukriechen, in dem du dich versteckt hat. Aber was ist mit deinen dreckigen Schildkröten? Sind sie zu feige, um dir ins Vererben zu folgen?! Splinter: Du liegst in allen Punkten falsch, Oroku Karai! Meine Söhne sind keine Feiglinge - und dieser Tag bestimmt auch nicht mein Verderben. Nein, heute beendet meine Familie die Gefahr für die Stadt... und diese Welt. Fürchterliche Gefahren, de von ehrlosen Wahnsinnigen ausgebrütet wurden, wie dem Meister, dem du so treu dienst. Karai: Du wirst nicht so über meinen Großvater reden! Splinter: Die Zeit deines Großvaters ist vorbei, Karai. Das heutige Verderben ist das seine. Doch verstehe dies: Ich denke nicht, dass du das gleiche Schicksal verdienst. Neudruckversionen *''Attack on Technodrome'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)